Let's Imitate God
by Hatsu Utsumi
Summary: Bakura Touzoku, a journalist, sets out in a post apocalyptic to see how it has changed after the Ultimate War called 'Wrath'. On his expedition he is in search of his brother's whereabouts with the help of the Medium, Malik Ishtar, and a very wild girl named Kisara. Thiefshipping
1. Prologue

Hi there! I think this will be a short multi-chaptered story...Maybe. I don't plan things so...yeah. I'm pretty unorganised.

But definitely Theifshipping. That's the whole thing so you don't have to wait as long as in Chaotic Calvary. Enjoy, review! Tell me what ya think of the prologue!

* * *

><p>Location: Devonshire, Bellacy.<p>

Year: 2 xxx

Time: 9:44 am

You're probably wondering where that is on the map but you'd never find it on your map. Saying this, let's take into account the War. The biggest nuclear war that ever was and the last thing hundreds of millions of people ever saw. Most call it 'Wrath'. Wrath exterminated everything you know, creating a new world. A world where sunlight has never been seen because the pollution is too thick. Where the population refuses to grow at the fear of a child inhabiting the world. Where skies of blue don't exist. But hope does.

There is no communication. No technical advances. No sign of the ocean. No stars. No anything. A truck came by once a week to deliver food. You were only allowed to take as needed. In certain places gas-masks were needed for the toxic fumes. Certain people were allowed into restricted areas, heavily guarded. There were freedom fighters bombing those in the toxic free domes. A lot has changed. Everyone lives to survive but not to live.

No one knew what the world had 'truly' become.

"Bakura, be careful out there." His mother said, fixing his collar with tears in her eyes.

"I know." He stared at the dinghy wooden floor. Their house wasn't the best but it was cozy.

"I mean, Ryou would understand! I'm sure his soul would be at peace knowing you're safe! Everyone who has gone to Hermania has never sent word back if it's safe! What if-"

"Mum. I'm going."

She huffed, "Worth a try. You're as stubborn as your brother." She sniffled, "You are such a fine young man. Just...just come back. No matter what come back."

"I love you Mum." He gently kissed her forehead.

She tightly hugged him, "I love you too." She took in his scent. This could be the last time holding her baby. His long white hair, sharp cunning eyes, pale skin...she'd miss them all. She loved her son more than the world.

"Sometimes I think of your brother and how much you two loved each other. I couldn't keep you two away from one another even going to the bathroom!" She laughed, "I can't even believe he's not here."

"He _is_ here."

She nodded, "He is...he really is." She huffed, "Be safe."

"Of course." He pulled away from her, grabbing his bag.

She smiled, "My son, the journalist. The gods have truly blessed me. My, my, they are clearly fond of you, Bakura."

He walked to the door, smirking, "Let's hope."

"That's all we can do...hope."

"Mother...take care." He left. Storm clouds. Grey skies. It was a good day. The black dried up ground crunched underneath his feet. After Wrath, what happened to the world? He was going to find out but first there was someone he needed.

He gripped the picture in his pocket, "I'm coming for you." He whispered. The wind gently blew east, "And when I find you," The droplets of aqua fell upon him. A field of crosses lied before him. It never ended. The field circled the world twice and then some. He doubted the crosses stopped at Hermania.

The rain was warm. Bakura breathed in the tainted air. The world smelled of a cemetery now. It reeked of abandoned souls and unfulfilled regrets.

"Heh, when I find you...Let's imitate God, old friend!"


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hermania

Hi! Hi! Welcome to 'Let's Imitate God'! Enjoy the actual first chapter! This story is going to go by pretty quick.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Welcome to Hermania<p>

Location: Field Of Crosses a.k.a The Eternal Plains.

Year: 2 xxx

Date: August 24th

Time : 12:30 pm

Day of Expedition: 3rd

'I have been traveling for three days. In the distance I can see a fortress, probably a restricted area. I hope it's Hermania. I'd like to restock on food supply.'

He didn't have to walk too close to see a line. A line that looked like eternity. Bakura decided to interview those who had been waiting. Maybe they had something to say about Hermania or the cause of the line. It looked as if they had been waiting their whole lives in the line.

"Excuse me?" He asked a woman holding her child beside her. Her clothes were in tatters, her hair was disheveled and her blue eyes looked broken like shattered glass.

"You can't have my place in line so leave." She growled, "Especially if you're one of those hoodlums from 'Sennen'."

"What's Sennen?" He asked, ignoring the fact she bluntly assumed he was a criminal.

She hugged her girl, "Earmuffs." The girl rolled her eyes yet still put her hands over her ears, "They are those fucking freedom fighters! They've become more threatening, always sneaking into Hermania. I thought this was the only safe haven in Bellacy. I'm so sick of those bastard especially their fucking leader. If I see them, I am telling them to lick my fucking ass, throwing my middle finger to the sky!"

"What do they do exactly?" Bakura asked, writing down what she said.

She scoffed, "They assassinate anyone whom they think was involved with Wrath. They believe the building of fort or domes is mutiny against humanity. I don't necessarily give a damn, I just want to take care of my little one without struggling to get her food everyday."

"What is this line for?"

"Registration. I've been here two days and the line hasn't moved yet."

He raised an eyebrow, "Have you gone to check if some thing's wrong?"

"And lose my spot in line! If I go to the back of the line again, we'll die!" She barked at him. She had bags under her eyes. Exhaustion must have been eating away at her.

"I'll check for you."

"You should wait in line for registering."

He blinked, "I'm already registered."

"What! How!" She gripped his collar.

Slapping her hands away, he answered, "I asked the troops delivering food if they could get me one. It took a year but I have it."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She screamed at him, "Out of all the ninnies! Shoo, off with you!"

"But-"

"Take the kid!" She shoved the girl in his arms, "Kisara, you have your money in your boot!"

The girl nodded. The woman pecked their cheeks. Bakura was trying to comprehend what in the world was happening.

"HEY, EVERYONE! THIS MAN IS REGISTERED!" She shrieked, pushing him forward. More people pushed him further and further up.

"TAKE CARE!" The girl's mother screamed with a smirk.

They never knew that was the last time they'd see her.

"Wait! Stop!-"

Push!

"Hey!"

Push!

"Stop dammit!"

Push! Push! Push!

Bakura toppled over making sure to not crush the poor girl. He pulled himself and her up as he sat up. He felt something come in contact with his forehead. It felt cold and metallic. He looked up to see two soldiers pointing their AK-47 at him.

"State your name!" They yelled in a commanding tone.

"Bakura Touzoku, Devonshire, Bellacy!"

"Do you have registration!"

"Yes!"

"And the child!"

The young girl glanced at him, "Kisara Touzoku, Devonshire, Bellacy!"

"So she's your daughter!"

He looked at the child. She was practically a tooth pick with a head. She had dull eyes like a fish and white hair like that ancient thing called snow.

"Yes!" He lied.

One of the soldiers finished rummaging through his bag that fell.

"There's ink, quils and paper with the normal supplies."

"What do you plan to do while here!"

"I plan to write of the city. I am making a book of how the world has changed after Wrath."

The guards firmly looked at each other, "Two weeks time you are permitted to stay! Any time longer and you will be arrested and executed!"

"Yes Sir!"

"OPEN THE GATES!" He yelled, stepping away from the opening doors.

The line behind him roared, trying to run into the gates. The guards rushed to apprehend the crowd. They beat down those who fought back for the chance of safety. They were looking for a place to live. One man escaped the police block. He ran with all his might. He would have made it too...if he were bulletproof.

More guards dragged his body, flinging it towards the crowd.

"ANY UNREGISTERED PERSONAL WILL BE SHOT ON SIGHT IF CAUGHT BREAKING HERMANIAN LAW!"

"Enter!" The soldier yelled.

Bakura watched the crowd cry out. The woman praying and crying over the body. Men covering their children's eyes wishing someone would cover theirs.

"You just can't kill him like a fly! He deserved to live!" Bakura yelled, "He only wanted to live safely! HE ONLY WANTED TO LIVE!"

The girl gripped his shirt, "Hurry up or you'll end up like him." She whispered. Her words spoke louder than the bellowing crowd's sorrow. She pulled him up, "Just pretend you didn't see it happen. If you don't see you won't believe it. And ultimately you won't care."

He slowly walked through the gates, glancing back to find the child's mother. She wasn't there, maybe they just didn't see her? Maybe she was hiding her face in fear? Maybe she left knowing her child was safe?

The gate doors shut behind them. They had entered Hermania.

* * *

><p>Location: Main District, Hermania, Bellacy<p>

Time: 6:30pm

Bakura looked at the albino girl braiding her hair. She couldn't be more than fourteen. She hadn't spoken for hours. It was fine with him but he needed to ask her some things. They were stuck in the same boat now.

"What's your name?" The easiest question to ask.

"Kisara." She said, "Of course."

He pretended like he didn't hear the last part, "Where are you and your mother from?"

"Roselia, Bellacy. You should know that, Dad." She said in a snark tone.

He growled, "I'm not-"

"I know you're not feeling well. It was a long trip but we've finally made it, Dad." She looked to the furthest corner of the room. Bakura followed her gaze to the ceiling. A camera. "Why did you say we were here again?" She looked back to him.

"I want to introduce you to an old friend of mine."

She finished her braids, "Let's go then." She stood up. Kisara wore filthy shorts, a tank with cowboy boots. She put on a cap. Kisara had a few scraps and cuts, skinny enough to be assumed for a skeleton.

"Alright then." He stood up from the table he was sitting at. The room they got wasn't bad just high surveillance. Hermania was that much of a safe haven afterall, if they needed all these cameras. They left the room, quickly. They obviously had things to discuss. "Let's head for the streets! There should be less cameras!" He whispered.

"Alright."

Running down the steps. It seemed like all the cameras were focusing on them as they moved. Kisara slid down the railing. She seemed to be tough, maybe from her time in Roselia. Bakura had always heard of the city being the 'Birthplace of Evil'.

They rushed through the door.

Kisara stared at him, "Bakura right?" Her eyes were so lifeless.

"Yes."

"Who are you looking for exactly?"

"Brother and Sister. Last name: Ishtar. They also go by 'Puma and Panther'."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why do you need them?" She put a hand on her hip.

"They knew my brother and could help me with my traveling. "

"With names like that they seem shady."

He glanced at her, "Who isn't?"

She rubbed her arm, "Ain't that the truth." She muttered.

Bakura looked her over, "Hungry?"

Kisara rolled her eyes, she knew well and fine that she was thin, "Haha, very funny. Yes, I am." She crossed her arms. She looked cold. It wasn't cold out, it being August and all. He decided to ignore it.

They walked down the unfamiliar streets. One with what Shakespeare may call 'swagger' and the other with poise. Can you tell who for whom? I'd rather the lady to be a beacon of elegance but she was far from so. She grew up in Roselia, making her undistinguished from a beast. Though more noble that didn't stop beast-like tendencies for Bakura. He could be classified as a carnivore in all sense of the word.

**All You Can Eat Buffet! **

The most beautiful sign in the world.

Kisara wiped the drool from her mouth, "C-can we eat here?" Bakura already had the same idea yet didn't feel he needed permission.

They walked inside, looking around. The cashier was at the front, yapping on the phone. Kisara got a brilliant well thought out plan.

"Hey!" She nudged him.

"What?"

"Gimme your coat."

He frowned, "Why on earth would-"

"Don't be a bitch, bitch!" She pulled his sleeve in a attempt to strip him.

"Get the bloody hell off me!" He yanked his sleeve back. She kicked him in the shin, making a footprint.

"What the hell is your problem, you fucking-"

She covered his mouth, "Do you like free food?" She whispered, looking him straight in his eyes. He pushed her hand away.

"Yea."

"Who gets free food all the time?"

He thought, "Rich men and women with big boobs."

"Good answer but no. Homeless people. Imagine a pair of poor souls looking for a couple of scraps to eat after being beaten and shooed away like animals, who would save them? Who would give them what they yearned for...but the oblivious store cashier." She smirked.

He returned the gesture. They walked outside. Kisara put her boots in dirt then on her shirt.

"Alright, Mr. Journalist. Hit me."

"How hard?" Bakura asked.

"As hard as you can."

He really didn't want to sock a girl in the face.

"Are you gonna stand there like a bitch or fight like a man!" She pushed him.

He drew back his fist. "I don't think I can do it." He threw his hands up.

She pouted, "Really? How bout I hype you up? You know trash talk."

"Yup I think that might help."

"DON'T BE SUCH A LITTLE BITCH!...how's that?"

"That's good but more hurtful."

She nodded, mulling over her words, "Okay...FIGHT LIKE A MAN YOU FEMININE WAISTED ASSHOLE!"

He felt a sudden rage come over him. He kicked her where most people would cringe if she were a guy. She still groaned, reaching to comfort the vital regions.

"Fuck you!" She fell over, shuddering.

"I didn't think it would hurt since you're a girl!" He exclaimed, taking defense.

"It's still apart of my body, why _wouldn't _it hurt! Just like a pinch to my arm doesn't hurt any less than a pinch to yours!"

"I'll remember that next time!" He said sarcastically.

Kisara held herself about a minute longer, "I better make sure the sandwich's layers are in order."

"That's disgusting." Bakura turned around.

Kisara scoffed, "Hey, I don't judge what guys call their junk."

"...you're just referring to layers. Onions have layers you know."

"You want me to call my crouch a onion?!"

"No!...I'm just saying it's not a good way to base a name." He crossed his arms, uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I guess..." She huffed, "Can we get back to getting hobo fabulous."

"Fine you can punch me-" He was cut off by a sharp blow to the face, "YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE, YOU NO GOOD MOTHERFUCKER!"

"LEARN TO FIGHT LIKE A BOSS!" She said, bobbing and weaving. Bakura bellowed, tackling her to the ground.

* * *

><p>They ate much later after fighting. They paid the $12.45 because the girl saw them fighting. She was nice enough to bandage them up.<p>

* * *

><p>Time: 1:34 p.m.<p>

"Hey, Mr. Journalist..." Kisara whispered from her bed.

It was late night. The moon was bright in the sky. A peaceful aura illuminated the room.

"Not my name."

"I like that name, Pops."

"Hn." It was too late to argue and Bakura was half asleep.

"I had fun today."

"Mhm."

Kisara looked to the ceiling, "I was skeptical at first because this is the first time I've been away from my Mom. We have always, ya know, been together. We look out for each other. Do you and your mom do that?"

"...Yea."

"Do you miss your mom too?"

"A lot. She raised me, I can never repay that." He sighed. He really wanted to sleep.

Kisara glanced at him, "What was she like?"

"Gentle, soft-spoken, a real clumsy woman at times. Ah, she would always mix up the salt and sugar! We used to have to eat salty cookies!"

She giggled, "My mom would never cook to begin with because she's the worst at it. She could fail at making cereal!"

"That sounds worst than my salty cookies!"

They laughed.

"I really like you, Mr. Journalist. At first I thought you were just some prick of a pedophile."

"How sweet." He said, sarcastically.

She grinned, "See! Like that! You're cooler than I thought."

"You're still the same ragamuffin I thought you were."

"Aw! I know you like me a tiny bit!"

"Not at all."

"Little bit?"

"Nope."

"Teeny tiny bit?"

He shook his head.

"Itty bitty microscopic bit?"

"If I say yes, will you go to sleep?"

She nodded.

"Maybe a little."

"I knew it!" She laughed.

He groaned half-heartedly, "Go to sleep already."

"Fine." The room went silent..."Can you sing me a song?"

"NO!"

"Please? Just sing with me so I don't have to do it by myself."

"Will you go to sleep."

"Yes."

"Fine, start it."

_"Left a good job in the City_

_Working for the man every night and day!"_

"I am not singing Proud Mary."

"You said you would! You're such a liar! I can't believe-"

Bakura growled, "_And I never lost one minute of sleepin',_

_Worryin ' bout the way things might have been."_

Kisara joined in with a smile.

_"Big wheels keep on turnin',_

_Proud Mary keep on burnin',_

_Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river._

_Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis, _

_Pumped a lot of pain down in New Orleans, _

_But I never saw the good side of the city,_

_Til I hitched a ride on a river boat queen. _

_Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river!_

"No more I'm done." He reached his capacity.

"But we had a flow going and everything!"

All she could hear was snoring. She rolled over to face the window. The moon looked so pretty out tonight. So soothing and gentle. She tried to keep her eyelids open but sleep became like a stabbing knife. She didn't really want to sleep either, Mother might not be there if she woke. That was a first but she had to sleep for Mama. She had to take care of herself. She always did...

"Goodnight, Mama." She closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Day 4 of the Expedition<p>

Time: 4:22am

"Why are you dressed like that?" Bakura said, writing anything and everything down.

"Like what?"

She was wearing a tube top, leather jacket and jeans.

"Your chest is too exposed. And did you take a shower?"

"Wow, Mom, thanks." She rolled her pale blue eyes.

"You're welcome."

Kisara tapped her foot. Bakura waited for her reply patiently. She didn't. Instead she stopped some guy walking down the cobblestone street. He looked like a delinquent. Piercings, hair dyed just not someone you'd approach for directions.

"I'm look for the Ishtars."

The man frowned, "If you check downtown, you'll find Puma. Panther- Puma will tell you. I didn't tell you." He walked away, looking around.

"Hear him?"

He blinked, "Yea but-"

She pulled some sunglasses from her back pocket, "I'll help you because I owe you for lying but I expect to be fed."

"Fair enough. Don't expect anything fancy and you won't be disappointed."

"Who is that?" She asked with a puzzled expression.

He looked around, "Where?"

"Oi! Idiot he's next to you!" She growled, "Don't play games."

"There is no one there!"

She narrowed her eyes, pouting, "Yes there is." She turned on her heel. Kisara lifted one of the cobblestones on the street. She waited before chucking it at a motorcycle rider's head. He fell off his bike, groaning.

"Oh, look! Someone forgot their fucking bike!" She pulled Bakura.

"What on earth are you doing! Are you bloody insane!"

"Yes!" She hopped on the bike, "Get on!"

"No!"

"You want to find Puma and Panther?!"

"Of course but-"

"Then we'll have to break a few morals to find them!"

He stared at her. Lose their morals?

"WHAT ARE YOU LIVING FOR! YOU HAVE FIGHT TO LIVE! She yelled.

Bakura felt something hit him.

'What _are_ you living for, Nii-chan?'

He clenched his fists. Ryou...

* * *

><p>"Hermania is huge! We'll be there by nightfall!" Kisara said over the wind.<p>

"Alright." Bakura nodded. He looked to his right to a familiar face. Ryou was flying next to them, his pure white wings flapping. He smiled at him warmly like he used to... then disappeared.

Bakura closed his eyes, "Kisara speed up."

"Heh! Like the wind in your hair? Alright! Let's party!" She laughed, slamming her foot on the gas, "WOO-HOOOO!"

"Kisara, what's Roselia like?"

"It's amazing! Perfect!"

Bakura looked at her, "I heard it was rough."

"Definitely. But you get adjusted to the lifestyle quickly! I mean look at me, I'm fine!"

"I strongly disagree with your choice of adjective."

Kisara laughed, "What the hell is an adjective?"

"It describes stuff. Like colours or numbers."

"Like the 'Punk ass Motherfucking dick muncher'."

"Yea but in a nicer way."

"Nicer way?"

"Like a simple 'Jerk'."

She tilted her head so, "Asshole?"

"Not the word that came out of my mouth but good enough."

"How about you teach me that stuff?"

"Really?"

She nodded, "Sounds good. Maybe it'll make me smarter!"

"Maybe..."

"How about I teach ya something too?"

Bakura smirked, "What could you possibly teach me?"

"You'd be surprised! I'm quite skilled in the art of cons."

"So you're a conartist?"

"More or less! Don't get paid as much as I do being a saint!" She turned right. There was a bunch of signs to follow to get around. There was one last sign.

"'There are no cameras beyond this point, your safety and well-being is in your own hands among entering. Thank you.' Kisara? I don't think we should be here. It seems like-"

"My type of place! Let's get crazy!"

* * *

><p>Location: Crime District, Hermania, Bellacy<p>

Time: 8:30

"Excuse me?"

It had been three hours of investigation. Three fucking hours of bullshit! And shitty directions.

"What do ya want, cutie? $250 for a night."

"One. That's highway robbery-"

"He's right." Kisara nodded, "A drug addict will do it for eight bucks."

"Two: I am looking for some people by the name Puma and Panther."

"Puma?!" She laughed, "Of course I know Puma!"

Kisara tapped her foot, "Can you tell us where is the usual place Puma is at this time?"

"Sure. Wait no- I have to make money tonight but he's usually at the bar at this time, he's always bar hopping. Just go up a block."

"Bitch if it's a block up you can fucking-"

Bakura put a hand over her mouth, "Thank you!" He dragged her off, "Are you crazy!" He whispered, angrily.

"DON'T COME AROUND MY WAY!" Kisara yelled at the prostitute.

"Kisara!"

"I am so ready to choke someone!" She pushed the bike with them as they walked.

"You are maddening."

"I know, man. I want to slap someone too." She said, ignoring him.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. Now she was hearing what she wanted. So this is what became of Puma. A drunk? But Puma just didn't seem like the type to waste his life. That wasn't the kid he knew. It better not be.

They entered the bar. It smelled of alcohol and cigarette smoke. They walked to the counter.

"Little girl had to go." The bar tender stated.

"I'm Twenty-four, just short."

"Hn. What can I get you, sweetheart?"

"Scotch on the rocks." Bakura sat down. The woman nodded, mixing the drink.

"Nice joint you have here."

She grinned, "Thank you. What brings you around these parts? You don't look like a local."

"Just looking for someone."

Sitting the drink on the counter, "I know most people in the district. Got a name, sweetheart?"

Kisara tapped her fingers on the wood, "How about...Puma?"

She gasped, standing straight. She leaned closer to them, "Come with me." She whispered. She rushed from her stand, going into a back room. They followed.

"Are you bounty hunters?"

"No." Bakura sipped his drink.

"Assassins?"

"No."

"I know well and fine that Puma hates questions and inconvenience, are you lackeys?"

Kisara looked at her nails, "Hell no."

"Are you apart of Sennen?"

"Damn you ask a lot of questions! What are you worrying for?"

She sighed, "I can't afford any misconceptions with Puma. Too reckless."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. Doesn't sound like Puma to be reckless. Ruthless? Yes but not reckless in the least.

The woman frowned, " I'm so sick of Puma getting everything free. Too bad 'em and Panther are the boss round here."

"Boss?" Bakura asked.

"Yea, Puma controls everything around here. The leader of the underworld. I'm paying 'em to keep this joint safe from the hoodlums! Puma's our saviour. As long as Puma's here, there won't be any problems with crime."

"Puma's protecting this place?" Bakura gazed around the room, "I doubt it." Puma wouldn't waste time here, "Sounds like a jerk, you know the whole getting stuff for free thing."

"I mean he's cute, who could resist those green eyes!"

Strike one, "Green?"

"Yea?"

"Puma has purple eyes."

Her eyes widened, "What? Green eyes! And red hair!" Strike two.

"Pumas never have red fur."

"Then that loud person back there is?"

Bakura finished his drink, Strike three, "Pumas never roar." You're out. "You're so called Puma is an impostor." Bakura stated.

"Y-you're kidding, right?" The woman gripped her hair.

He turned around, "Kisara."

She followed, sticking her to tongue out at the woman.

"You are kidding, right? Right? You're a liar! A lying bastard!"

Bakura glanced at her, "Let's see how long that 'protection' will last, _sweetheart._"

They exited the back room. Kisara swiftly pocketed a bottle of gin from the counter as they walked.

"You won't be drinking that."

She groaned, following him out the doorway. Kisara looked into the sky for the moonlight saw yesterday. There was none.

"Where did the moon go?"

"Moonlight went extinct twelve years ago."

She rubbed her eyes, "Oh..." Was she hallucinating?

Bakura punched the brick wall, "So this has all been a wild goose chase. I left my mother for this! Damn it!"

"Hey calm down. We'll look again tomorrow."

Bakura growled, "Then what? We'll go chasing another impostor?" He ripped something from his neck, casting it to the ground, "Let's go back to Main District." He left to get the bike.

Kisara kneeled down to the spot where he left. She looked around to find a little necklace with a bow on it. As she picked it up the bow fell apart. She held up the beautiful ribbon of black, red, and white. There was a little stitching on the back: _Truly yours, forever and ever. - M.I a.k.a 'Puma'_

She stared at it, repeating the words in her head. As she did it made her more and more heartbroken.

"Kisara!"

"Coming!" She shoved it in her pocket. She stood, dusting herself off. She followed his voice around the corner. He already started the bike. She climbed behind him.

"Mr. Journalist?"

"Bakura." He corrected, driving off.

She gently spoke, "Who are Puma and Panther to you?"

"They are only old friends of my brother."

_Liar. _"Oh."

"...Get some rest, it's an hour ride."

She put her head in his back, frowning, "You should be more honest." She mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I said I'll take you up on that offer." She looked to the sky. No moon. No stars. No nothing. She wondered what the sky looked like before Wrath. Could they see the night sky? Did it shine? Was it peaceful? Not peaceful enough though, seeing as though this happened. Humans back then should have appreciated it more because there is none now.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" It was time for the blood bath. A very ancient ritual done by Ishtar women for ages.<p>

A smile, "Could I ask for a favor?"

"I thought I put restriction seals on the door." She said, turning on her side, making some blood splash to the floor.

"You did. Too bad they were for regretful spirits."

"Those are the only type who crowd around me. What do you want?"

"Hehe. A deal."

She poured some blood onto her hair, "It can't make contracts with angels so leave."

"It seems to be that way, doesn't it? But I plan on wagering my halo."

"Your...halo? You must be a fool in white robes!" She cackled, clapping her hands, "Fine. I'll make a contract with you just be warned that 'God' doesn't like gambling."

"You be sure to sit still like a house cat for once until I finish my side of the deal."

"Hn. They called me Panther for a reason, I don't listen like a pet."


	3. Chapter 2: The Poetic Prostitute

Hello, today is a special day. We are bringing out a serious epidemic here and would like to inform you of our cause. Today we speak of one of the world's worst occurring problems: Sock Related Chaos.

Millions are terrorized by the thought of even being near one but it could happen to you, yourself. It *sniffles* is just so hard to imagine such a thing happening but please consider your fellow man who might struggle with SRC. You can help with sending one pair of matching socks to the Shadow Realm where we send them universally to a person in sock related pain.

So please...save the population...and humanity. Thank you...

* * *

><p>Location: Main District, Hermania, Bellacy<p>

Day of Expedition: 5th

Time: 11:30 a.m

"TAKE A BATH!" Bakura yelled, dragging Kisara across the floor towards to bathroom. He dragged her by her long dirty hair.

"GET OFF ME! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" She flailed around. He was not taking her bullcrap this time!

"No, no! You've avoided it too long! And if I catch other whiff of your terrible musk, I'm going to through you out the window. It's a matter of hygiene, do you know what type of things you could get from not bathing enough."

"NO I'M NOT TAKING A BATH!"

"Yes you are!" He threw her in the bathroom, quickly placing the chair underneath the knob.

She banged on the wooden door, "OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR, MR. JOURNALIST! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER SO DON'T BOSS ME AROUND, YOU ASSHOLE! I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON YOUR OWN SPIT, JACKASS! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET OUT-"

"Not until you smell like a rose garden, my dear. See you when an hour is up!" He chuckled.

"I HOPE YOUR CHILDREN COME OUT THE WOMB HATING YOUR GUTS!"

He smiled walking out the room door. Like hell he was going to send the day chasing after someone who was possibly dead with a smelly little girl. It wasn't worth his sense of smell.

He walked outside the building. People here were always busy. He casually strode around the area just to see the aura of Main District. It seemed heavily populated.

Bakura decided to interview some people. Maybe that could help the readers understand what it was truly like. People take others opinions when they are unknowing to the subject. A man at a fish shop was bust at work. He look as if he lived there a long time.

"Excuse me sir?"

"What!" The man was chopping fish heads off. He had tan skin, dark blue-ish hair and blue eyes.

"How long have you been a resident of Hermania?"

"My whole life! That's the only way I'd be allowed to live here! Damned place won't let those foreigners stay long! Real shame, it is."

"So anyone who is looking to live in Hermania will be shooed away?"

"Basically. What's this for?"

"Just a quick interview for a book." He stated, "It's on how the world changed after Wrath."

The man scratched his head, "My father said before the war green stuff, called grass covered the earth in his day. It never came back after Wrath. He said he was just a boy when it happened but it changed his life forever."

"Grass? What does it look like?" He was genuinely interested.

"Like wild, spiky hair coming out of the earth."

Bakura nodded, writing it down.

"And there was this large thing called the ocean! And it was filled with water! Salty water in fact! It had real fish not these disgusting things at all!"

"Where did it stop?"

"That's the thing! It never did!"

"Wow..." The ocean...? Amazing, "What else?"

"Well, there was things in the sky. Tiny, shiny lights called stars! And a big bright light called the moon and it would always change! Sometimes it was only a little piece of it and other times it was a full circle. And they say people could actually go up past the clouds into this thing called space to touch it." He quit cutting the fish.

"Above the clouds?"

He nodded, "They were nothing like the clouds today. They were soft and fluffy-like. You could fly right through them. And if you went high enough there was space. Space surrounds earth."

"Surrounds Earth? I thought there was only Earth."

"No, no! There's other planets! And each is different! They circle around the sun! Did I mention they had the sunlight back then?"

"You mean that soft light behind the clouds?"

"It wasn't soft, it actually brought heat! And they say it's beam made things grow!"

"Like what?"

"That grass I was telling you about! There was a ton of green stuff that the sun grew."

Bakura thought of something, "What about tomatoes!"

"Of course!"

"My mum grows-"

The man put a hand over his mouth. He looked around, "She got soil?"

"Yeah, if you dig pretty deep in the the ground, there's some really dry but usable dirt. She worked at it really hard."

"You keep that a secret. If they find out about that plant, they'll burn it and everything that ever came in contact with it. Never tell someone about it! It's too risky."

"Who is they? Sennen?" Everyone seemed to hate Sennen.

"No. Kaiba Corp." He whispered, "Be very careful."

He nodded.

"If you put what I said in that book, I'll give you a fish meal."

"Deal."

They shook on it.

"Hm...A book of how the world has changed? Why hasn't someone done it sooner?" He man said more to himself than Bakura.

"Can I have two of those meals? I'll buy the second one but I have a kid at home."

"Kid? You're too young for a kid!" The man laughed.

"I am. Not mine but you know."

"Well, aren't you just the kindest saint?"

Bakura shrugged, "I'd never say that."

"Really? Taking care of a kid is hard."

"Hm? I'd never call it taking care of her just watching her for a bit. She's not really a kid, she's about fourteen anywayay."

"A teen? You'll need all the luck you can get! Here take both of them for free!" The man gave him the two plates.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because teens are demons that can't be exorcised. You'll going to rip out your hair before the end of your journey. Hurry home before she burns something or dyes her clothes black or something!" He laughed.

"Can I at least have your name for the book?"

"Miko! Son of the greatest fisher ever Mako!"

Bakura wrote it down then grabbed the plates, "Thanks for the info Miko."

"Sure! Sure! You come back when you need to know something."

He gave a slight nod before exiting. An hour should be up, right? A good meal and a clean child was a delightful thought.

* * *

><p>The window was wide open, water was untouched, and a vulgar message written in red lipstick on the mirror. She had escaped. Even more maddening: unbathed.<p>

"KISARAAA!" Bakura screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

><p>Location: ?<p>

Time: ?

Kisara's status: Pissed off

Oh hell no! Like that prick was going to make her of all people do what he says! Mr. Journalist must have lost his monkey mind! Like she was Kisara, they used to call her the 'Blue Eyed White Phantom' because when she stole something all they'd see was a flash of white. She was the best of the best! The only person better at stealing was...the 'Thief King'. Dumb Akefia! He was so dumb! So very dumb!

"Just plain old...stupid." She kicked a pebble. She had been walking for a while. Where was she? OH GODS!

She ran round looking at the signs. None of them made sense. Well if all else fails just remember to panic. She knew see could hardly read and walked outside anyway. She was so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! She hit herself in the head. Then illogical fear set into motion.

"I'm going to die!" She shrieked,"I wanted to go out guns blazing, bullets flying and wicked music in the background! But I'm gonna die in this stupid place!" She stomped the ground. She sullenly shoved her hands in her pocket. She felt something. It was the ribbon!

Kisara realized she had a job to do! She put on on her sunglasses!

"Let's find us a Mountain Lion!"

'Okay so we know Puma's initials M.I. We also know that...Wait no one ever stated Puma's gender! How in the hell am I- Calm down, we got this! We know people fear Puma and Panther and go to them for pardons. So if I go around asking where I can get protection for my shop then I'll find Puma and Panther! Yes! Kisara you're the best!'

This plan would have been perfect if she got the chance to use it.

"Puma! Puma!" She called.

She scoped the area, eyes landing on a man. He looked as if a filthy scumbag so he'd definitely know Puma.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Puma!"

He turned around, looking her over, "Of course! Puma is really the best!" He grabbed her and pulled her in some direction.

"Hey!" She tried to pull away. She could walk herself for Pete's sake. Plus his hands were clammy.

"Ta-Da!"

It was a Brothel.

"You came all the to Hermania to visit 'Puma'? I'm not surprised at all. Men and women alike come here to make fantasy become reality! I named it after that gorgeous lady running the crime district! Even though she's just a myth."

A myth?! What did he mean a myth?!

"I'm sorry. I'm mistaken-"

"Come now where are you from?" He pulled her again, this time she accidentally the ribbon. She guessed it wouldn't be so bad to see what the hype was about. One: Kisara didn't know what a Brothel was. Two: It was not a clean place.

"Um...Roselia."

"Really?! Someone with your beauty from there?! Go on and sit down!" He smiled.

She sat down, taking a look around. The guy had a nice office which meant that the shop had good money. It was good to see a hard working facility.

"Name?"

"Kisara."

"How bout we call you Kiki? That's cute isn't it?"

She crossed her arms, "I guess."

"Do you have any experience?"

Experience? He must have meant interviewing! Since he was asked her all those questions, this must have been like a publication branch. She could try to get Bakura a job here too so his book could get published.

"My friend isn't here but he's really really good. He's kind of serious but that shatters after a bit. I, myself, am more of a rough and tumble type. I like to dive right in and explore!" She chuckled thinking how her and Mr. Journalist were so different.

"Really? That's perfect! Now before you start your Brothel debut here, I'll have to test you first." His grinned turned a little more sinister. Kisara felt a sudden chill.

"Can I ask your measurements?"

"What do you mean?"

"From here it looks like you're very mature in body type but not so much in face."

She made a face, "Isn't a little inappropriate!"

He suddenly grabbed her. He ripped her shirt from her body, chuckling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She yelled, throwing hands to her chest before being pushed to the ground.

"I like your tsundere act, it's a real turn on."

"GET OFF ME!" She cried, trying to push him off. He was too heavy. Gods, why did she always get herself in trouble. She always messed up! Always!

She sobbed a little as his lips touched her neck. Suddenly the door flung open!

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" A strong voice entered the room.

"Uh...Namu?" The man sat up.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH A CHILD IN SUCH A WAY! AND HOW DARE AN OWER CONSUME HIS OWN GOODS! LEAVE THE CHILD BE AND USE ME AS YOUR PARTNER!"

So furious...The person looked like a painting. Dark skin, flowing blonde hair and gorgeous eyes.

The man stood up, smirking, "Ah, the gorgeous Namu~the pleasure is mine."

"Lecherous man." Namu looked at her pitifully, "No one should ever bare hands on a child..." They disappeared into a back room.

Was that where that man was going to take her? Was she going to have to give up her body? She crawled into the corner, bringing her knees to her bare chest. She couldn't help her tears, she had almost been raped. She had-

'Mother...save me...'

* * *

><p>"Have you seen this girl!"<p>

Another no.

He had been looking all day! She should have been home hours ago! He even had a sketch of her made to show people. Bakura sighed. Technically it was his fault. He wasn't her parent so it wasn't his business to force her to do something she didn't feel like (even if it was just bathing).

"Just let me find her..." He whispered as the breeze attacked him.

* * *

><p>The man emerged from the room, "Namu, how I love your body. No wonder you're a favourite here."<p>

"Whatever. Don't expect this to be free either, you'll pay full amount or I'll kill you." Namu said, leaning on the doorway.

The man stopped and looked at Kisara, "You know you got a real treat listening for free. Namu will teach you everything you need to know." He smirked, exiting the room.

"A treat?!" She growled. He was disgusting and filthy! Only someone of the lowest morals would be in involved in such a way of life.

"Here." A hanky dangled above her head from the stranger, "Dry your tears, you're safe now."

Kisara stared at him. He yawned closing his eyes. What a beautiful face...

He glanced at her, "Are you going to use it? It's clean."

"Oh, yes. Thank you." She took it wiping away her tears then blowing her nose.

He made a face, "You keep it."

"Really? It wouldn't feel right."

He sighed, patting her head, "Such a good kid."

This man was truly unique, "Thank you." She whispered.

"You must pity me." He said, leaning on the desk, "Afterall, it's not the cleanest profession to have. And it certainly disgusts even myself at times."

She remained quiet for a minute or two, "It does disgust me."

"That's fine. So what's a good little girl like you doing in this big bad place?"

"I...I was looking for someone."

He raised an eyebrow, "Might I ask whom?"

Silence.

"Alright then I won't."

"It was Puma."

"Now what would you want with _that _person?"

Kisara looked at him. He look sleep deprived and tired yet there was not a shred of irritability or annoyance, "My friend needs help."

"You should know that it's a steep price for dealing with the devil, child. And Puma is no more or less to Lucifer himself."

"Whatever. You're not exactly pure either."

Namu smiled, "I know. You know. We all know. But you who cast judgement must be the gods?"

"No." She felt embarrassed for judging him now.

"Come now, you must feel filthy. I'll show you to the bath." He said. She didn't move. She was going to blindly follow another stranger. She wasn't having another terrifying situation. She didn't trust him.

"I don't believe in child prostitution and I'm gay." Did he read her mind? "So are you ready?"

"No! Prostitution is disgusting! Prostitutes are filthy tramps with no morals."

He brushed his hair behind his ear, "No morals whatsoever?"

She looked at him with fury, "None at all!"

"Oh. I never knew that." Namu said, his long lashes flapping as he closed his eyes, "May I ask where you got this information?"

"My father..." Kisara clenched her fists, "Left my mother for a filthy whore. That tramp stole him away and lured him into their clutches."

He nodded, "I see. Did you ever speak to this woman?"

"Why would I-"

"Did you ask her if she loved him?"

"She was a he." She narrowed her eyes.

"Did you ask him?"

No. Why would she even speak to the man that ruined her life! She wished he'd die! Die and set her father free of his curse.

"No."

"Then where are _your_ morals? You called him these things but have never confirmed their love? Shouldn't you, if you really cared, made sure that your father was happy." He yawned in the middle of his sentence, "I'm not your therapist or whatever but it seems like you only care about your mother and never truly thought about your father in the incident. Or that's what I'm hearing but...I hear more than I should."

Kisara stared at her knees, shaking, "SHUT UP!" She cried, "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! NOTHING AT ALL!"

"I guess you could say that. I guess you could say a lot of things. How strange...I never realized that."

"WHAT ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT, YOU WHORE! TRAMP! HOMEWRECKER!"

"I never intentionally ruined a relationship. If I did, I definitely didn't run away and get married with the person. You can pretty much tell that my current position is not one of a lovestruck newlywed."

He was no better than any prostitute. He didn't care if he split families apart. Trash. They were trash.

"Though I may allow you to say these things because opinions are fine but I reasonably disagree. I do agree with the fact I am a filthy sinner yet I am not the scum of the earth. There are worst things a person could do."

"Like what!"

"Murder, abortion is sad to think about, cannibalism, pedophilia, necrophilia is...wow, I can't explain it."

She huffed. Slowly getting curious, "Necrophilia?"

"Yea, it's messed up."

"...What is it?"

"I'll tell you if you take a bath."

A bath? That's all? ((Really?))

She nodded, standing up, following his lead. They walked down the hallway. He opened the door for her.

"This is my room. The bath is beyond the door on the right. I have to claim my pay so I'll be back in a few minutes. Take as long as you like."

"Thank you or whatever."

"I haven't done anything." He left.

Kisara glared at the door then walked to the bathroom. The bathroom was very pretty. Royal purple curtains and rug. Gold colored handles. It was really pleasing to the eye. She gently ran water into the tub, making sure it was hot.

She really just wanted to go home to the apartment. She wanted Bakura to yell at her she was being stupid and she stunk. She wanted him to call her a brat but tell her never to do it again. She just wanted to see him. She just wanted him to save her.

Bakura may have been a punk ass bitch but he was the best punk ass bitch! Kisara whimpered. She wiped the newly made tears. Crying was for giving up. She never gave up. She conquered!

"Can I come in?" It was Namu's voice.

"...Yea."

He came in with some stuff. A towel, washcloth, fresh soap, "Do you have a name?"

"Yes."

He glanced at her.

She frowned, "It's Kisara."

"I'm Namu, you probably knew that. And that's enough water."

"Huh?" She looked into the tub. That was more than enough water! She quickly turned it off, draining some of the water.

"Why are you in this district? Wouldn't Puma be in the Crime District?"

"I got lost. I can't read the signs either." She said, ashamed at her lack of literacy.

"Don't be embarrassed. Reading is hard but can be taught."

She nodded. She glanced at him again. Why was he so calm after she just snapped at him? He should have been mad.

"Do you want me to look away as you get in?"

"Yes..."

He turned his head as she quickly undressed. Nervously, she hopped into the tub, almost slipping.

"Good?"

"Sort of!" She splashed, falling into the tub.

Namu turned back around. He laughed, "Are you okay?"

"No!"

He smiled, walking to the tub. He pulled her up, helping her sit right, "Let me guess you're used to showers?"

"How'd you guess?" She said sarcastically, "Can I...can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Are you really...male?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I am. My voice is soft because of job related stuff and age, I guess. In my teens my voice was louder and nasally. And I'm not much of a talker as I used to be. Plus my kimono is detailed like a female's I guess." It suited him though.

Kisara nodded, "How old are you?"

"I'm not very sure. After awhile I just stopped counting."

"Why?"

"Because age is a state of mind."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm as young or old as I want to be."

"Oh. That's cool. I want to do that too. I want to be older."

"Being an adult isn't fun. All we do is work hard to have everything one day be taken away. Stay a child as long as you can because it's fun."

Kisara looked at the water, "Is that what happened to you? Was everything stolen?

"No...I chose to live this way. I needed a change so I switched from one filthy life another. Now I'm selling my pride on a sliver platter to the world. Oops! Don't worry about me. Hurry up and bathe, I have some clothes for you."

"Thank you." She smiled.

He brushed his bangs back. What was that on his arm! She reached out, grabbing his arm. That scar...

"What is this!" She yelled. The scar was so deep if pushed farther the blade would have cut through it completely. Namu yanked his arm away from her grip. He pulled his kimono sleeve further down.

"Just a little wound." He smiled again.

"Little?! That's not fucking little! What are ya blind!" She covered her mouth.

He stood up, dusting himself off. He patted her head again, "Don't play good girl. If you talk like that I don't mind."

"Really, 'cus I am not all proper?"

"That's fine."

"...Your scar ain't ugly either." She huffed.

"How so?"

"Scars are signs of survival. Memories."

Namu retracted his hand, "I like that. I'll remember it. Come, you'll get wrinkly."

"Wait, Namu!"

"Hm?"

"You are not disgusting. I damn sure ain't one to talk. And I'm sorry for saying that shit. I really shouldn't have said that stuff."

He scratched his head, "I didn't take it to heart. I know what it's like to have a broken family so I didn't want to stay on the topic long."

She just realized he had changed the subject from her family. And made sure she wasn't angry by making her curious. And from when she was first here, he took her place. This man... protected her.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered after realizing how much of a jerk she had been to him after he saved her and still was kind after she snapped on him. This man really truly unique.

Kisara stood up, forgetting her embarrassment from before. He handed her the towel. She dried off quickly, she wanted to see the clothes, hoping they looked like his.

She followed him to the bedroom. There was a beautiful kimono sitting on the bed. It was red with gold etching of dragons up the side.

"Did you just want simple clothes-"

"No! I want to wear that, please!" She grinned. It was so pretty!

He smiled, "Okay, I'll help you put it on."

* * *

><p>"Yea she was heading down that way. I thought she was one of the prostitutes that work-"<p>

Bakura punched him straight in the face, "My brat is not a prostitute." He stepped on the man's arm as he heading towards that direction. He could hear screaming behind him.

"You just better be safe, you little runt!" He looked disheveled and rough. He had a certain look in his eyes that screamed 'I'll fucking kill you then burn your carcass.'

He was going to find Kisara or else.

* * *

><p>"Stop squirming." Namu instructed.<p>

"It tickles!"

He rolled his eyes. He focused on connecting the lines, "Annnd done!" He pulled the brush back. He pulled up a mirror for her to see.

"IS THAT ME!" She screamed.

"Shh!"

"Sorry." She took the mirror in her hands. She looked so different, "Did you use makeup or magic?"

Namu laughed, "Is it that surprising?"

"Hell yea! Wait til Mr. Journalist gets a load of me! He'll be all 'I didn't you had a face under all that dirt.'" She poorly mimicked his voice.

"Mr. Journalist?"

"My new BFF. He's really good at writing, he's making a book even!" She stated, proudly.

"Sounds like he's nice. Is he your caretaker?"

She nodded, "Kind of. Even though I take care of business! I mean this guy is so calm, I'm sure he can't fight."

"Hm? A man who can't fight?"

"I know right!"

Namu stood up, "I'll treat you to some tea."

"Yay! I feel so fancy pantsy!" She grabbed his arm, jumping up.

"This is always what I do after work. I go to this really nice shop at night."

They walked into the hallway. Kisara nodded her head was he talked. His voice wasn't very deep and sort a nasally but not much.

"The old man there always gives me a discount if I have a friend."

"AH! BOSS!" A woman screamed, backing away from an opened door.

"WHERE'S MY BLOODY KID!"

The pervert from before was thrown into the wall. The attacker picked him up by his man's face was bloody and bruised. Blood trickled from his broken nose.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

That voice!

"M-Mr. Journalist?!"

The attacker's head snap upwards. He turned his gaze to her.

"Kisara?" Bakura dropped the man, walking to her with bloody hands. He dropped to his knees before her. He reached his hands out. She thought for a second, he was going to strangle her.

"Where have you been?" He placed his hands on her face, "I've been looking for you." He smiled.

Kisara stared at him, he looked tired and beat. She felt some tears come to her eyes.

"I - I'm so sorry!" She cried grabbing him, hugging him close. He came to get her! He came to save her. He wasn't mad but happy he'd found her. He..he-

"Isn't someome being mushy?" He laughed. His voice was hoarse from all his yelling that day.

"I'll never run away again! And I'll do what you say! And I won't make you mad! Just...just don't get hurt."

He didn't move, "Hmm. Okay."

"Can we go home now?"

"Sure...Why are you dressed like you have the slightest bit of class?"

Her expression went cold, "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU COULDN'T JUST LEAVE IT LIKE THAT!"

"You actually had a face under all that grime? Amazing."

"How 'bout I shove these getas up your ass and show your insides some style!"

He just ignored her, "You don't even smell like a barn anymore."

"That's it!" She pulled away, "Don't touch me, do you know how long it took Namu to-" She turned around to see him running down the hallway.

"Namu, wait!" Kisara ran after him.

"Namu?"

She chased him outside the backdoor.

"Kisara wait!"

She couldn't. She needed to repay Namu. She saw blonde hair make it's way into the crowd.

"Namu!" She pushed her way through the crowd. Her hand brushed his kimono until she tripped. She tumbled to the ground, crying out.

He stopped running. The child was hurt running after him afterall. But he had to go if that man found him it would be game over. But the girl was hurt. Damn his morals!

He kneeled down to the girl, "Are you crazy running in geta?"

"Why did you run away?"

"I forgot the time, I have to do some things." He took one of his belts off, wrapping it around her bleeding knee.

"That fabric is too pretty."

Namu grinned, "You sure care about pretty things."

"I think you're pretty too."

"Now you're being a flirt, Ms. Kisara."

She grinned in return, "Maybe a little."

"Kisara!"

Namu's eyes widened, he turned to run until a foot penned his kimono down.

"I just realized who you were." Bakura said, "That voice may be different but looks hardly change. Especially that _scar_."

"GET YOUR FOOT OFF NAMU!"

"Namu? Don't you mean Puma?"

"Wha?" Kisara looked at him then Namu. It couldn't be him. The notorious crime boss was-

"You're coming with us." Bakura commanded, "If you try to run, I'll catch you and kill you."

He hid his face behind his bangs, "Just get off my kimono. It costs too much to get dirty."

Bakura's foot never moved. Kisara pushed him off the beautiful silk. Puma or not he deserved respect.

"You know, I found this," He pulled something from his wrist, "You dropped it when the hairy bastard pulled on you." It was the ribbon! He gently placed it in her hands, "I just wanted to give it back but when I saw you in trouble I jumped in. And I can't go with you, I have things to do."

"It's a paying job. I need your gift." Bakura stated.

Puma just shook his head, "It's not about money. I can't go and I definitely can't use that so called gift."

"Malik-"

"Don't say that name, it's cursed."

"It's not cursed."

"Yes it is, bad things happen when people say that name."

"You're being superstitious!"

"No I'm not."

"MALIK, MALIK, MALIK, MALIK-"

"STOP BEHAVING LIKE A CHILD!" He finally raised his voice.

"STOP ACTING LIKE AN ADULT!"

The blonde clenched his fists, "So what? I've grown up, you should have too." He stood up. Bakura growled.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH US WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Bakura yelled, picking him up, "Kisara! Get the bike in front of the shop!"

"Yessir!" She sprinted towards the shop.

"GET OFF ME, YOU ASSHOLE, STOP BEING A CHILD! RAPE!" He screamed.

"Does a prostitute get the right to yell rape!"

"RAPE!" He screamed louder.

Bakura flung him over his shoulder. The height difference was considerable but he was definitely the lighter of the two.

"Just to think, I lost a kid, got her back and a new prostitution. It really is my luck day!"

"Hmph! Lucky day my ass! Like hell I'm letting you touch me without paying! This interaction now is about $350!"

"That's outrageous! With those prices, how are people supposed to enjoy illegal sexual encounters?"

"They're illegal in the first place so expect them to be expensive-Wait! You're distracting me!"

Kisara pulled up with the motorbike, "I'm so happy you're coming with us Namu!"

"I can't say I feel the same!" He squirmed around, trying to get away.

"We're going to take care of you and feed you! And if you ever leave, I'll murder you through ancient dark methods of torture!" She smiled.

Malik stared at her. Why did the gods hate him? Why did they want to see him cry? Why did they fucking let him meet these psychopaths! Bakura crawled onto the bike.

"Kisara, we finally caught ourselves a Puma!"

"Oh yea! Kool-aid man!"

"What's Kool-aid?"

She shrugged rimming the engine, "Heard it was a red poison people used to drink."

"Really? That's sounds stupid! Why would they drink poison?"

"Because it tasted good! Geez, duh!"

Malik frowned, "I pray you both choke in your sleep. I will put a curse on your children's children!"

Kisara laughed, "Sorry but I plan on dying guns blazing, bullets flying!" She sped off, making Malik scream and Bakura laugh.

And a trio was born.

* * *

><p>"Are the pieces in place?" She said, crossing her legs. The room was too dark to see what the white haired angel was doing.<p>

He put the last piece on the game board, it shone brightly like a diamond in the light with it's completion,"Yes. Everything is set!" He giggled, "Ready to play?"

She cackled, "Then let's Imitate God!"


	4. Chapter 4: Who stole the most?

I was so tempted to write a lemon but then I said 'It's only chapter 3, you pervert!' So I decided against it. Thiefshipping all over this chapter though! Enjoy, review! Please and thank you!

* * *

><p>Location : Main District, Hermania<p>

Time: 11:39 a.m.

"Did you really have to tie me up?" Malik said, uncomfortably sitting on the bed.

"Yes."

Kisara stared intensely, "This looks so...interesting."

"Kisara, don't be a pervert!" Bakura growled.

"I want to see more." She grinned, creepily.

"Ew! You're making the child have such a filthy mindset!" Malik yelled at Bakura.

"Me?! You're the one tied up!"

"Exactly so untie me."

Bakura growled, "I am not untying you so shut up or I'll hit you."

"Yea, hit him! Make the ropes tighter! Take the fucking kimono off!"

"Kisara! We do not do that to the kidnaps!"

"...Just a little foreplay." She whispered with hazed eyes.

"Bathroom! Bathroom!" Bakura yelled at her.

"Wha?"

"Go sit in the bathroom until I say otherwise!"

She flipped him the finger yet still complied. He shook his head as the door slammed. Bakura took a seat on the bed opposite of Malik. Malik just glared at him.

"Malik-" He tried to start.

"Namu-"

"Puma!"

Malik stayed silent this time.

"Puma, how have you-"

"Been? Stripped of all human rights, treated like a beast, and basically living in a hell hole waiting for the day where I give up and die. So, I've been good."

"Oh." Silence engulfed the room whole.

"...Your mom...How is she?"

"What does _she_ have to do with _you_." Bakura snapped.

"...last time I saw her she was sick, I was just worried about her."

His mum was perfectly fine.

"She's fine." He spoke sternly.

"That's good." Malik stared at the ceiling, "Is she still, you know...pretty?"

"I knew you were going to ask that!"

"It's a plausible question. It's been a few years and I'd like to know if she's taken care of herself."

"She looks normal!"

"Can I have a better adjective?"

"No! Shut up!"

...

"You know, I heard you're creating a book, actually."

"Yes." Silence once more.

"Malik! Straight to the point! I need you."

"Like I needed you?"

Why did he have to start with that.

"Even better: Do you need me or my curse?" He spoke, grouchy.

"One can't exist without the other so don't start _that_ bullshit."

"You haven't changed much. Always getting straight to the point, which you clearly don't know. The point is: I'm not going, I can't use that curse, I don't necessarily _want_ to help you and you can't force me to because you have no leverage over me."

Bakura stood up. He yanked Malik up by his face. He looked him in his eyes. Furious, amethyst orbs.

"We are not kids anymore. Just because I got one scar protecting you, doesn't mean I won't get another killing you." He pulled away from the albino's grip, flopping on the bed.

This was how it used to be. Their souls were never in sync. And never tried to either.

"...I've been looking for you." Bakura decided to try.

"I know." Obviously.

Bakura sat down again, "Do you know why?"

"The job."

"Yes, we're making that book. Do you know what this book is about?"

"...No."

"It a documentary about how the world has changed after Wrath."

Malik didn't respond verbally but he did give his attention to the albino.

"I need you're help. There are too many spirits to ignore, I know you agree. I'd like to see this world but I can't see everything with my own eyes which is where you come in. And also I detected you're wearing multiple seals warding of spirits and those contacts, that you don't need, impair your vision to that part of the world."

"...this is why you had no friends. Too creepily observing."

"Heh. I know."

Malik rolled on to his stomach, he mulled over it, "I...I can go but-"

Bakura grabbed part of the rope.

"Get off me! I haven't finished on what terms!"

"Terms?"

"Yes, terms. I want all new clothes, food. I want my own bed. I want a better mode of transportation. And I don't want to be touched."

"What!"

"You'll either agree to these terms or I won't join you you." He stated.

Bakura frowned, "Fine." He groaned, massaging his temples. He leaned into the bed. Gods why was Malik so difficult. Always needing things to go his way. Bakura snuggled into the mattress. The bed was more comfortable than usual.

"And get your face off my ass."

He sat up to look at his surroundings. It _was_ his butt!...Oh well. He lied back down. "But it's so warm and soft."

"Get off my ass!" Malik yelled.

Kisara peeked out the door, "Can I watch?"

* * *

><p>Malik rubbed his wrists. It was a while since he was tied up. Actually the last time he was tied up it was by- Ew! He shook his head of the thought. Bakura had sent the child out for food after a long agruement about how he couldn't order her around like his bitch.<p>

"You're good with ropes."

"Don't flatter me, I just try my best." Bakura said, sarcastically.

"Speaking of flatter I want new clothes...now."

The carnivore frowned, "The ones you're wearing are fine." He was mapping out Hermania. They did need a new mode of transportation, the motorbike couldn't hold three people unless one was treated like luggage (Malik).

"No, no! That simply won't do! This is for work." He tugged his kimono.

"Technically you're on the job."

"My other job, you fool. Now that I've resigned, I should not be wearing the uniform. And I only wear brand names, you should know. And I need some gold, you know for...spiritual reasonings."

Spiritual reasons his ass. Like living hell Malik was robbing him out of house and home, "Listen you gold digger, you wear what I buy you, eat what I get you, and sleep where I say, understood?"

Malik raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, 'Kura?"

Bakura snapped his head towards him, "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING SAY THAT!"

"Oops, must have struck a nerve or three. How is Ryou these days, I missed that little creampuff."

"Dead."

"...What?"

"Ryou is dead."

"But he couldn't have...he just couldn't be- oh my gods." Malik covered his mouth. He shook his head, "You're fucking lying! You're a fucking liar!"

"What reason would I have to lie!"

"He's not dead!" Malik yelled, "Ryou of all people would never die first! He was too good!"

"Well, he is! He died, Malik!"

"No he didn't! He's alive! I know he is!"

Ryou wasn't the type to die first. He was strong of heart. He kept everyone together. He protected them, made sure they were staying out of trouble. They knew not to show up to Ryou with bruises or else receive the longest lecture of their life. Ryou never joined in the violence or vulgar language but he did make sure the mess was cleaned up and Mum never heard. Ryou took care of them, protected them, looked out for them on those cold streets of Devonshire. He was the only one who gave a damn.

Malik gripped his hair, "Damn it!" He screamed, "If anyone found Paradise I thought it'd be him." Malik breathlessly mumbled.

Paradise was some place where it wasn't effected by Wrath. A place so beautiful that all you could hear was angel's singing. The air was light and clean. The breeze was gentle and soothing. Paradise was a myth.

"What the hell are we doing?" Bakura said, glaring at the floor, "Some adults we've become."

"Pathetic. I've been wasting my life being a crook and a whore."

"I have been wasting my life living in fear every moment. After Ryou died everything felt dirty."

"It was before he died, it just probably sunk in after the only clean thing left."

Bakura nodded.

"Do you remember when he would scold us after we got into fights?" Malik asked.

"Yes. The was the funniest thing in the world!"

"He would go 'You could've been killed!' When we were fighting kids our age who couldn't fight either."

"And we'd go home in bruises and my mother and Ryou were at the door with pained mugs."

Malik snickered.

"And while Mum would open her mouth Ryou would already be talking a mile a minute 'Get your arses in the house! I'll make sure you'll never even think of raising a fist after I'm done with you, Damned wankers!'"

"Oh my gods, that was hilarious! He always looked so frustrated and not intimidating at all." Malik crossed his arms, "The kid is more frightening than he was. Probably why everyone liked that softy so much."

"Yea..."

"...I haven't asked this but is Kisara yours?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I'm not sure if albinism is a genetic trait but-"

Bakura burst into laughter. Her? His daughter? The notion was the dumbest thing he ever heard! Malik frowned at his outburst.

"That dirty beast mine?! Hell no."

Malik huffed, he never did like being laughed at, "Then how else on earth did you get her?"

Bakura told the story of how he became a caretaker. Uncomfortably skimming over their 'Proud Mary' duet and discussion of female genitalia. How they were looking for Malik and meeting the fish man. Bakura searching for Kisara for hours without end. And finally when they met again.

"Wow."

"I know right."

"So you just accepted you were taking care of her from now on?" The blonde tried to keep his excitement down.

"No, her mom is coming. She just needs registration."

Malik shook his head, "The government doesn't permit registration anymore."

"Yes they do, I received entrance through it. It took two years for the soldiers to get it."

"Then you registered two years ago. They stopped permitting it. No one will ever receive a pass again. Bakura, that girl will never see her mother again."

Bakura stared at him, "We...We can always just take her with us when we exit the gate."

"Don't you listen to the fucking radio. That's how we receive news. The terrorist group 'Sennen' takes those people outside the gate captive."

"What? Why?"

"To make an example. There is a chance she is alive, we'll look for her."

"Okay." He sighed. He couldn't keep taking care of Kisara.

Malik nodded, "So...about those clothes."

"I am not buying you new clothes!"

"No, I want to go get my old ones from the Brothel. All my stuff is there."

"You can't go back."

"I just need a few things from my room."

"No."

Malik draped himself around the albino's shoulders, "Please?" He pleaded, whispering into his ear.

Bakura made a sterm face, crossing his arms, "Can they be stolen?"

* * *

><p>Time: 2:30p.m<p>

They were squeezed together on the motorbike.

"It should be about a half an hour away." Kisara yelled over the wind.

Malik looked at his surroundings. Not much stood out well in the distance he saw a train coming into the station. It would arrive in about ten minutes. Hmm...

"Kisara, please slow down a little, I feel sick..."

"Huh?" She only went down five miles.

This could be a tricky one. He gripped Bakura's shirt from behind, burying his face in his back.

Bakura whispered for Kisara to slow down. Which she rolled her eyes at yet complied. They were now at 48 mph.

"S-sorry about that." He smiled at the man.

"Sure."

"Bakura?" Malik wrapped his arms around his waist, "Thanks for this opportunity..."

"Of course-"

"To betray you."

"What?" He asked as Malik kicked of his geta in front of the wheel.

The former criminal smirked, "Sayonara!" As the bike dramatically crashed into the ground and Malik pushed himself off. He tumbled, rolling from the high speed. Bakura pulled Kisara with him as he jumped off.

Malik stood up first, running for his life, groaning. He was running bare foot for crying out loud.

"MALIK!" Bakura immediately took off after him. The chase seemed to on forever until Bakura ran into a three way path. The first had steps going down, the middle kept going straight, and the third had stairs going up.

'Logic! Logic! Malik is not wearing shoes but his feet must still be accustomed to heels since he's always loved being tall, and heels= Malik, not heels= stairs because they're mortal enemies that have been at war- Oh my gods why am I thinking this!' He screamed in his head.

He just ran down the middle path, meeting a ledge. He looked up to see a bridge, down to see the stairs lead to the street. Bollocks! He looked in the sea of people. There!

"MALIK!" He jumped into the crowd, behind Malik yet ultimately landing on his face.

The blonde tried to go quickly through the crowd to disguise himself but was found. Bakura just kept pushing people out the way to keep up. The albino stole some lady's basket of flowers and threw them at him.

"That's- Achoo! Playing dirty! Here!" He threw a kitten at him, momentarily turning around.

"I'm allergic to cute!" He screamed, trying to pry the kitten from his face before running into a pole, kitten first.

They jumped over the toll booth. Bakura grabbing at his kimono pulling it off his shoulders before slopily tackling him. The blonde winced as the heavier man crashed into him. Damn him!

They both panted like dogs, Bakura pushed himself up to give him air, "Caught you, sneaky bastard-" His eyes widened at the sadistic sight. Malik was wincing in pain underneath him, panting with with parted lips. Only one eye was cracked open, as his chest lay bare with hands trying to cover the sight.

"Get off of me." He pleaded, huffing.

Bakura blinked, "Oh gods," His nose started to bleed, he rolled off him. He covered his nose with his hand with no avail, "Listen, Malik-" Huh? Where the hell was he!

Malik had jumped on the train, ripping his kimono on the closing doors.

"Next time I see your sorry ass, I'll kill you!" He yelled from the train, pulling out of station.

Bakura stared at him with a furious expression. Malik would have been scared if it weren't for the cat on top of his head. He gave him a smirk, wiggling his fingers in goodbye. Laughing as he saw Bakura bellowed in anger.

Kisara had finally shown up after what seemed like hours of cursing the gods, pushing the damaged motorbike. She looked him up and down, "Damn. Really gave us a run for our money."

Bakura stood up, dusting himself off, "Kisara, let's go."

"Where?"

"A bank then a fabric store."

"Wha? Are ya in a flamboyant mood?" She wiggled her eyebrows. She was proud of her big word of the day.

"You do know that doesn't mean homosexual?"

"Really?!"

"It means lively and colourful."

"Hm...learn something new everyday!" She grinned, climbing on the bike. He got on too.

* * *

><p><em> "Do you promise when we meet again, we'll never leave each other's side?"<em>

_"For the hundredth time, Yes! We'll always be together!" Bakura rolled his eyes at the blonde. He had been bothering him for an hour with this shit. He knew Malik couldn't afford to move to another district of Bellacy. _

_"I'm being serious. Promise me." Malik hugged a stuffed animal that Ryou made him keep in his room. He said it would help get rid of the demonic aura he produced._

_"Is this some silly game? I need to finish this chapter for school."_

_"You don't even care? Do you?"_

_Bakura sat his book down, " It's because you've been lying a lot lately."_

_"When did I lie once!"_

_"All that crap about you're family falling apart."_

_"It is, Bakura."_

_He growled, "Your family is fine. Your dad just went on vacation."_

_"No, he left us. He's not coming back-"_

_"You said Rishid was sick. He's the strongest man in Devonshire."_

_"He's been sick for a while. His lungs have toxins in them from bad air. _

_"Isis is going crazy? Really? Your sister is the nicest person I've met."_

_Malik frowned, "You...you really don't believe me. You really think I've been lying. And to you of all people."_

_"If the shoe fits. Cut the crap out soon or when you tell the truth no one will believe you."_

_The boy looked at him with a pained face, "Alright. I will stop saying those things. I'm sorry."_

_"Don't tell anyone that stuff, either. Gosh, you're such a liar. " The albino chuckled. _

_"Yea, you're right," He grinned, "I should probably go." He stood up._

_"Home." He pecked Bakura's cheek, leaving, "Have fun!"_

_Idiot. He returned to back to his book. _

* * *

><p>He hadn't seen Malik since. He found the ribbon on the animal's wrist. His story checked out when they inspected the house. The medicine case was filled with prescription drugs for Rishid's disease. Their father's room was cleared out and his passport was gone. Isis kept a journal of how she would kill her father in their sleep and blame it on her brothers. The last passage in the journal:<p>

_**On this day, I am taking my brothers away from this home. Even though I despise their presence and very existence, we are leaving together. We'll find a place. And when the time comes, I will kill myself and them. Rishid and Malik know I want them dead. They are idiots for pretending to trust me. Malik came home with the most gorgeous expression, half in tears. So beautifully in despair while he whispered some nonsense to calm himself. Rishid was also hacking up a storm. I can hear Rishid calling my name. I will leave this diary here as a sign of my existence and a curse upon this house.**_

Malik was right afterall. Bakura had wrongly accused him. His family had fell apart and he didn't believe a word. His world was destroyed and he ignored it. He had a right to be mad. His only friend abandoned him in his darkest hour.

Kisara sped up, "Tell me where, captain Journalist!"

"To the west, lass!"

"Aye, Capt." She followed his orders, "We should cosplay as pirates one day! I'm sure the ladies will come flocking!"

"You should want men flocking."

"Pfft! In Roselia, you take what you get and hope they're not insane or disease infested!"

"Ew."

"I know right, Roselia is the best fucking district, man! Do you want to hear our national anthem?"

"Not really-"

"Rooooselia~ Oh dirty land, Hell shed it's tears on thee

with criminals thieving like they should

And alleys filled with pee!" She crudely sang.

Gods kill him now!

* * *

><p>Time: 7:54 pm<p>

"How dare you not see of my safety before your own!"

Malik sat in his boss' office, frowning, "It's _your_ fault for laying hands on a mere child!"

"Excuse you!"

"You could see she was a child."

The pervert slammed his fist on the desk making him glance over his bruised figure. He got what he deserved.

"When you first came here your appearance and age didn't up, either. Did it?"

"It was the other way around though." His arms and legs were crossed. He actually looked near old enough to be anywhere near a Brothel.

"No pay for eight hours."

"Eight hours without pay! You're kidding! I'm not some trash, I'm the best-selling male in this district!"

"Then you could easily make good money without being paid for a while."

"I don't work for no pay, bastard."

The man threw some papers at him, "You signed the contract!" He stood, yelling, "You know the policy!"

"Refresh my memory!" He jumped up, not being looked down on by him.

"You follow my rules because I own you! Until otherwise I suggest you get a better attitude and a start on the night because you're booked full." He smirked.

Malik scowled in his ugly face, "Go rot." He turned on his heel.

"You better be happy you're cute when you're mad, Namu. You're in the right work field because no man or woman would put up you for longer than a night."

The blonde clenched his fists, leaving. He knew it was true. He was one night stand material, nothing more, nothing less. He tugged on his kimono sleeve, he had changed as soon as got back.

"Namu-tan!"

"Hn." He didn't feel like it today, "What?"

The small girl walked in front of him, "Namu-tan!"

"Flora?" He blinked, "What are you doing back here?"

"I wanted to show you the good news!"

Show him?

The fragile girl with soft brown hair brought her hand up to view. A beautiful ruby was found on her finger.

"My master proposed yesterday."

Oh, that dick who bought her. He wasn't a bad guy but no saint or upright citizen buys other humans. Fact. Yet being bought was every concubine's dream wasn't it? Yes but not for Malik. He would have been sold a long time ago if someone could actually afford him (or actually deal with him). He didn't mind though, he didn't want some old man using him for free either.

"Congratulations, Flora." He smiled.

"Thank you."

She was so small and weak he could crush her with his weight.

"Would you like to celebrate?"

"Don't you have work, Namu?"

"No, just finished. Let's go to the tea shop."

Flora nodded, "Thank you."

"My treat! Let me get a few things." He said, walking to his room. He decided if he wasn't getting paid then he wasn't working. Bye-bye, Puma Brothel! And good riddance. Malik collected his things quickly, shoving it into a bag. He took money, clothes, and all his possessions which wasn't much.

"Namu-tan?"

"Coming!" He did the last thing he needed to: leave all the water on. He smirked, turning to the door. His bag felt as light as his conscience. He returned to the fragile girl, "Sorry but I needed to fix myself up."

"You look perfect."

"Aw, don't flatter me. Now tell me what you like in your master."He ushered her out of the Brothel.

She blushed, "He's really kind towards me. Every morning he calls me beautiful."

He smiled and nodded as she spoke. He wasn't listening. Too busy thinking of the flooding Brothel behind him. They walked and talked for a bit. Nearing said shop. Flora gasped. Malik snapped back to reality.

A ton of sirens could be heard from the street over. There was a crowd watching as two criminals speed away from the police.

"Oh my!" She cried as her dress flew up, pushing it down. Malik's kimono flew up too but he paid it little attention, focusing on the criminal offenders. He frowned as he heard a whistle and pushed his kimono back in place.

"Damned perverts." He grouched, "Let's go."

"Alright." She nodded. They turned around, returning to the street before.

"Um, Namu?" Flora glanced at him.

Malik looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"Crime outside of the Crime District? Aren't you afraid, what if something happens?"

"We can't help that. Just hope we'll be okay. Plus well known criminals sneak in here all the time." Like a certain person he knows.

"Really!" She cried, "Oh my! Why are they in the Entertainment District!"

He shrugged.

"That's so troubling. Anyone could be a thief!"

"Or serial killer." He creepily whispered near her ear.

Flora gasped, holding her ear, "Namu!" She scolded.

Malik smiled, he opened the door for her. They sat down at a table.

"Namu! Doing good? What would you like?"

"Hey, Mai. I'm good, celebrating my friend's engagement."

"Congrats." The busty woman bowed.

Flora nodded, "Thank you."

"Namu, what would you think is the best for the occasion?"

"Any flowering tea?"

She smiled, "Beautiful choice. I need to speak with you also. Later, though." She walked off.

"What's flowering tea?"

"You'll see, it's very enthralling. You'll love it."

The small girl smiled, shyly, "You're too kind for doing this."

"My pleasure." Afterall, he needed an alibi when he was interrogated by the authourities for flooding the Brothel. He could see it now, fake tears 'Why would I do it! My possessions were in there, everything I loved is now destroyed by that stupid flood!' Hm. He only had a few more minutes, Kaiba Corp moves fast for these crimes. They thought they had him everytime. At least three times they caught Puma and set him free to the public. His smile never faded. Three times he died and resurrected anew. Each time he changed to a new crime, murder, drug dealing, now prostitution, what was next for Puma? He licked his sharp canines.

* * *

><p>Time: 9:03pm<p>

Group's status: Sadistic

"So he's not here?" A smirk, "Kisara?"

She grinned, smashing the man's face in the wall, "We don't like the sound of that, Pervert-chan." She cooed.

"No...No please! I have no idea-"

"Kisara, who told him to speak?"

"No one. Maybe he should shut. Up!" She kicked him in his stomach. He cringed in pain.

Bakura cleaned his nails, flicking the grim to the floor, "Tell me, Sir, even you're too good enough for the title. Who do you think we are? I mean you disrespect my associate here and now you are keeping secrets. Can't we all be friends? Just tell me where the little prostitute is-"

"I don't know!" He cried before Kisara gripped his hair.

"Whoa, someone has terrible manners!" He took but heard a splash, "Huh?" There was a puddle of- "You little bitch! You really peed!" He laughed.

Kisara grinned, "Ew! It reeks too. How lame?"

"I know. Maybe we should torture him until he shits himself? Cut his fungal infested toes off one by one."

"Great idea! Right, Pervert-chan?"

"Please no! Namu always goes to this tea shop on road 267! He should be there!"

Bakura smiled, frighteningly at him, "Thank you, Pervert-chan! Kisara?"

"Yes, thanks!" She stepped on his arm as she approached the door. Bakura followed, "And Pervert-chan, please don't touch children? And I'll have to postpone my debut." They cackled as they drove off.

* * *

><p>Something kept nagging at Malik. A feeling of great annoyance. If only he had been psychic like Panther well then he'd be insane but you get the jist. His curse was so troublesome. Spirits always clinging their lost souls to him, asking him to put them to rest. It was a nuisance, don't get him wrong, he'd like to but it's the Gods job to forgive souls not his. Who was he to do so. Yet every so often he'll play his music box to keep the spirits calm.<p>

"Namu, this is very beautiful." Flora smiled, sipping her tea.

In all honesty, his vision was impaired. His natural eyesight picked up on spirits and deaths so to block it out he decided to disrupt that sight. So he wore contacts.

He looked at the glass tea pot. The flower gently swaying with the water.

"I suppose." He muttered. That flower was nothing more than a slave of amusement. No one could see it drowning and crying for help slowly to be consumed by the flaming waves. It was drowning in it's own shame, shame of it's own beauty. The fear one's self.

"You and I are truly the same..."

"What was that, Namu?"

Amethyst orbs looked at her, "Congratulations." He really did enjoy her company, she was a sweet girl yet he knew it was dangerous to befriend her. She might end up hurt.

**BOOM! **

"Namu-san." Mai returned, she looked at Flora, "Ma'am, if you would please exit through the back. It must be hoodlums from Crime District."

"But Namu?"

"I will help Mai, it's fine. It's safer if you go home."

She frowned, "But-"

"It would give me peace of mind." He patted her head with a smile.

Flora sadly looked at him, "Alright."

Malik saw Mai smirking at him before pulling the small girl away. He growled. Who would attack a tea shop! He snapped his head towards the door as he heard it be kicked off the hinges. Damn Kaiba Corp-

"You two..." He grinded his teeth.

"Namu!" Kisara ran towards him. He ripped the sword off the wall. She stopped as she felt her bangs sliced through. "My, my. How gentlemanly?" She snickered.

"I told you, idiots not to come after me or I'd kill you."

Bakura grinned, "I told you we'd hunt you down if you ran away. Promise kept."

Malik grimaced, "You're a fool. You don't need me! You never have!"

"You're the fool for believing that!" He yelled.

"Don't you realize that your dream is never going to happen! Even if you did make the damned book, how could you possibly get the world to read it!"

"I'll-"

"What publish it?! That doesn't exist!"

Kisara blinked. No that couldn't have been true, Mr. Journalist told her all about publications.

"You're a child in grown man's body. Grow up. You're worrying about some book while the rest of the world is worrying how many more guns they can mass produce, how much sharper we can get a blade, how many blood will it take to drown the world in despair." Malik threw his sword to the floor, "Thanks to you. I have to find a new identity too now." He turned around. Maybe if he was pissed he'd never want to see him again. He wanted Bakura to hate him so it could push him to do so too.

"That's not how we handle things in Devonshire, Malik."

The blonde hissed at the sound of that calm voice, "Not how we handle things? Who are you to tell me how to handle things!"

"What do you want me to say!"

"Say sorry! Just like any normal person would do! Don't you feel some type of guilt for abandoning me like some animal!"

"What does it matter if I did! Are you blaming me for the shitty life you're living! I didn't make you do the things you've done!" Bakura yelled, stomping to him. He gripped his arm.

"I'm blaming you for the event that changed who I was! I wish I never met you. Before I met you my life was perfect. Then afterwards it wasn't. It was so flawed, so misconceived, so imperfect...That I loved every moment but you threw me away. So why not damn you to hell for stealing that from me. Why not blame you, it's your fault." Malik ripped his arm from his grip only to be pulled by his belt, "Teme-mmf!" He was silenced by a pair of lips.

"Oh my mother," Kisara's jaw dropped to the floor.

Malik pulled away, "What the hell," He readied to slap him yet his hand was restricted. He looked to see a pair of handcuffs linking their wrists, "When did you..."

"I'm good with rope and handcuffs yet the best with my hands." Bakura smirked, "Lips are a close second." He forced his tanned hand to his lips, "You've been officially caught, Devonshire style."

Malik stared at the cuffs, "Mai!" His eye frequently twitching.

The busty woman came out, holding a shotgun.

"Shoot me dead!" He yelled being dragged by the insane man.

She aimed at the gun at him, noticing something, "Handcuffs?...Congratulations!"

"Huh?"

"In my hometown, Jurleichn, they are a sign of commitment!" Mai was an idiot. Did this look anything like-

He growled, "Well, here they're a sign of imprisonment!"

"Thank you for your support, Miss. We'll be sure to send you the invite to the ceremony." Bakura smirked, dragging him out the tea shop.

"Ceremony?! What are you talking about!"

"Kisara get the bike,"

"Yup." She jogged off.

"Malik-"

"I told you not to call you me that!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? Because this document says otherwise." He flashed the paper before his face.

The blonde, angrily snatched the paper, reading it. His eyes widened, "You...you...you bought me?"

"Apparently. So either way you have to-"

"Thank you."

He wasn't expecting that. He was expecting an argument of some type. More of a fight, "Whatever, we wanted something to keep you from running away."

"Bakura,"

"Hm?

Malik smacked him, smiling.

"What the hell-mmf!"

The pain was replaced by a warm kiss. It only lasted a few seconds yet that was all that was needed.

"What a strange man you've become." He said, "I won't charge you unless it's weird."

"What's your definition of weird?"

"I'll make a list." Malik looked at the ground.

Bakura looked at the dark sky, "I guess we're back together?"

"I'm handcuffed to you so yes."

"Not what I meant, smartass."

"Whatever, pervert." Malik frowned.

Silence surrounded them, "I hate you." They both whispered.

* * *

><p>"Katherine Miyabi. You are hereby tried for your false hope in the 'civilization' Kaiba Corp has created. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"<p>

The woman panted. The blindfold felt heavy on her eyes. She was so sorry to her daughter. Her beautiful white haired daughter. She couldn't meet her again.

'Kisara, my dearest, precious baby girl, know I love you. Know I have always loved you though we fought and argued and angered each other countless times! Kisara, be strong. Stronger than I ever was. Kisara be better. Be the best. Fight until you can't and if that happens I'll still be there to yell 'Keep it moving soldier!' and go on! Kisara...CONQUER THIS FUCKING WORLD INTO SUBMISSION!'

She clenched her teeth then threw her middle finger towards the sky, "YOU CAN TAKE YOUR STUPID ASS THEORY AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR STUPID ASSHOLE BECAUSE I'M NOT BUYING INTO YOUR BULLSHIT CULT! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS CAN LICK MY ASS! BECAUSE I ONLY FIGHT FOR ONE THING, NOT SOME STUPID UNITY THEORY OR A FUCKING DOME, I FIGHT FOR MY FAMILY! MY HOME! MY PEOPLE! I FIGHT FOR ROSELIA! THE CITY OF STRENGTH! SO YOU CAN SUCK IT!"

She could hear an uproar around her. Cheering if you will.

"Is that all?"

She smirked, "Hell yea, baby!"

"Then may your soul be at rest."

BANG!

She flew onto her back.

She felt the great dragons hover over her. The blue eyed white dragons, protectors of Roselia. Her blindfold was gone and the sky was a marvelous mixture of colours. She gently ascended with the dragons. She always wanted to join the mighty dragons' dance and now they were welcoming her into their realm. This world didn't need her anymore.

'Take care of my child and seize the world by storm. Use my strength to guide your path.' She closed her eyes, 'Remember who you are child. The dragons protect you, Kisara...'

She finally entered the eternal realm. To forever dance with the dragons. To forever be strong like a yellow diamond. Beautifully impure.

* * *

><p>"The first card: A girl in white who loved to fight.<p>

She was evil God's sight.

She robbed and stole

So he took her Mom's soul

But at the end of the day,

Who stole the most?" Isis read to the angel.

"Oh my! I've never heard of such a card." Ryou frowned.

"Hm. I'll take point with:

He used not his heart yet what his eyes saw

So, I dub, God took it a step too far."

Her game piece moved three spaces.

"This a divine game! What blasphemy has been written!" The spirit reached for the deck.

"No, no, if you do that, you'll die on the spot. Sit back and play."

He looked scared, "But-"

"Ryou, the game has begun and won't ended until someone wins. If I guess right, we're rewriting God's mistakes."

"He doesn't make mistakes!"

"Then justify his judgement." Isis provoked.

Ryou could tell this was going to be a long game. He played this before it never ever became like this. He needed to continue though even if it meant...defying his existence.


End file.
